i am you and you are me
by Saddistic night
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are enemies who never agree on things. But after coming across a lady who places a curse on them leading to a switch in both bodies. Both must learn to adapt to their new bodies and work together in order to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am you, and you are me.**_

 _ **Story summary:**_

 _ **Sasuke and Sakura have been enemies since kindergarten and till high school.**_

 _ **Both of them are hell bent on making each others lives miserable.**_

 _ **But then they both come across an old lady who decides to punish them for been rude to her and the next day they wake up in each others bodies.**_

 _ **Follow their hilarious moments as both try to adapt to their new bodies while looking for a way to get rid of the curse.**_

 _ **And as such friendship and sometimes else is formed within the two.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER ONE :Detention**_

 _ **"This isn't over yet Haruno"**_

 _ **"Bring it on Uchiha"**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Have you ever hated someone so much you'd wish they weren't existing in the first place?

Well I have and that person was standing right in front of me with a very annoying smug I wished I could punch out of his face.

"You are such a terrible jerk!" I yelled out

at him wanting so much to claw at his eyeballs so he would never be able to see again.

Most definitely would be doing myself and others a huge favor.

Sasuke and I were currently involved in a 'friendly' game of basketball. But it didn't become friendly anymore when he purposely threw the ball at my head.

He claimed it was an accident and then when I told him to apologize, he said and I quote : "Shove it Haruno"

So now I wanted us to be even but I couldn't do that when he was the one holding the ball.

"Hand over the ball Sasuke"

"And if I don't?" Sasuke smirked at me as his teammates laughed when he raised the ball higher so I wasn't able to reach even on my tiptoes.

I sighed and came down on my foot "I'd do this" I raised one of my foot up and connected it hardly on his own foot, stepping hard on it.

He yelled, letting go of the ball and grabbed his foot doing a dance of pain.

"Why you little-!" he started coming towards me in a predatory manner and I wondered for a while if he really was going to hit a girl.

He towered over me and raised his fist ready to hit a punch when just in time our P.E teacher Mr Gai walked in from his bathroom break.

He sent a questioning gaze to me before glaring at Sasuke.

"Mr Uchiha? what are you about to do?" he asked annoyed.

Sasuke lowered his hand slowly and let out a nervous laugh.

"Just trying to see how good Haruno's punch was since she always looked manly 24/7" he smirked at me while his teammates laughed.

I glowered at him "Your mom should know since she was the one who gave me tips on it"

That wasn't meant to come out and immediately I covered my mouth suddenly feeling shame for making fun of Mrs Uchiha like that "Sasuke i-"

Sasuke's smirk immediately faded and was replaced with a death look on. I'm pretty sure he was going to punch me for real now.

I'm about to apologize again when Mr Gai cut in "That's enough you two. Detention for you both at Mrs Chiyo's class after school"

Great, not only do I get a detention with Jackass, I get to do it in Mrs Chiyo's class.

She was the oldest teacher in our school who hated it when students talked back to her and if you did, she'd give you a twenty minutes talk about how rotten our younger generation had gotten.

I sent a glare at Sasuke who returned his back ten fold.

I hated having to argue with him sometimes,but there were times when he was really annoying.

Ever since kindergarten when I declined sharing one of my toys with him,he never forgave me on that and soon became hell bent on making my life hell.

The school bell finally rung and everyone began to leave the class.

Sasuke walked past me making sure to slam my shoulder with his "See you in hell Haruno"

I'm about to throw a comeback but he was already gone.

I sighed and walked over to bench and picked up my school bag.

A shadow planted itself beside me and I turned around to face a blonde haired boy with piercing blue eyes and a goofy smile on.

"Hey Naruto" I greeted

"Hey yourself. I saw what you did" He smiled

"Are you mad?" I asked knowing how Naruto felt towards Sasuke and I don't mean that in a weird way.

Both of them were bestfriends...practically brothers,but there were sometime Naruto was very overprotective of Sasuke, it would make you question their relationship.

"Not really. Kinda glad what you did. Good job!" he gave me a thumbs up and I replied him with a smile.

I excused myself and walked out of the room, making my way to the dresser room before finally good to my detention class.

When I got to Mrs Chiyo's class, I found her writing away on a paper, her glasses on as she concentrated on her work.

I remembered the first day she was giving a laptop but she declined it saying it was a devils tool.

"Take a seat and no talking" she said not even looking up from her work.

I sighed and and walked sluggishly to a seat, sliding angrily into it.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and after having the same orders that were given to me, he took a seat beside me and faced forward.

I remembered what I said earlier and decided to apologize, I shouldn't have really said that about his mom.

I of all people should know how he feels towards her.

I scooted closer to him and whispered out "Sasuke?"

When he didn't reply, I tried again "Sasuke"

"Can't you see I'm trying to ignore you" he said not facing me and when he finally did, his eyes narrowed at me "This isn't over yet Haruno"

All apologizes that I was about to make died right there and I found myself replying him back with a : "Bring it on Uchiha,bring it on"

 _ **CHAPTER TWO:SWITCHED.**_

 _ **PREVIEW :**_

 _ **"Screw it lady" Sasuke replied and I smacked his head for being too rude.**_

 _ **The old lady smiled and began muttering words under her breath.**_

 _ **As she did, the sky turned darkish gray and lighting boomed in the sky.**_

 _ **Now I'm not one to believe in superstitious things, but this lady was beginning to creep me out.**_

 _ **"This will be a lesson to you both that you can't always have what you want"**_

 _ **As soon as she said so, lighting hit the sky and in a flash Sasuke and I were struck by the light.**_

 _ **The last thing I remember was the feeling of something leave my body and then the horror stricken face on Sasuke before everything went black.**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter ...will update as soon as I can ^_^ and thanks to Sistinarocks1 and Jeya. mendoza for reading and reviewing the first chapter.**_


End file.
